Talk:Honkers
Appearances Is this section a list of appearances for only multiple Honkers? I'm asking because I know that Henrietta Honker appeared in Learning About Letters, and that video isn't listed on here nor Henrietta's page. -- [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 04:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's mainly for appearances by multiple Honkers, but if you see a named character's appearance omitted from their page, feel free to add it. Chances are it's not intentional, just an oversight or nobody has that video (or in this case, crosschecking with other pages that link to the character). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Performers It seems some Honker performers have been listed toward the bottom of the page (granted I don't know specifically when this happened). I know that Brian was the purple honker in The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree, but what about Martin, Kevin, and Peter? Can anyone tell me when the did puppeteering for the Honkers? I'm always interested to know who performed non-speaking characters. Garrettk41 05:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's either guesswork (the user keeps wanting to put a "performer-various" template on this page and ignoring notes explaining why it's not needed) or they copied the names from skit pages or somewhere in a performer's bio it mentions "and various Honkers." Since most Sesame regulars have done a Honker at some point, without specifics or being specifically credited, I don't think it's worth noting. When my PC travails end (hopefully!) I'll try to see what links to the page and figure out what the user based the addition on, but my own vote is to omit *unless* we have definitely sourced sketch specifics (not "it looks like so and so's movement") and even then it would be a bit awkward. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding performers in that song, I figure the performers list was based off the behind-the-scenes footage that appears in 40 Years of Sunny Days. --Minor muppetz 03:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, that's how we know about Brian, but it doesn't take the others into account. Martin was involved with that number, but he was the Dinger, not one of the Honkers. Garrettk41 01:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I recently discovered that VideoChasers.com apparently credits Peter, Kevin, and Marty as the Honkers. To be fair, I don't know how that particular website gets it's info and am hesitant to call it a trustworthy site. However, since it's the only site that makes this claim (and given the obvious fact that Honkers don't have voices), I deem it false. Anyone agree? -- Jon (talk) 02:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure some of that info came from the wiki (when they use our EKAs for characters who appear in inserts, refer to Bushman Bill and Barber on their site and compare to the bits they appear in and the episodes we have them in). I don't really see any reason to list performers here; they don't speak and they're just stock characters that can be performed by anybody. We'd probably have the biggest list ever if we knew who had one of the puppets on and when. - Oscarfan 02:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Weird, I was thinking the complete opposite when I posted that comment (It didn't occur to me that they were getting info from here). I do agree that there isn't much point to listing the puppeteers in this case. I'd probably just remove the last statement completely, since if we kept the ones we already knew (from video footage, etc.), it would just be a list of three people. -- Jon (talk) 03:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::They shouldn't even be listed on Voicechasers since they don't speak. Arthur, User:Rtkat3, is a contributor there and added the info there, as well as here. I'm going to fix it on Voicechasers (I'm also a contributor there). For here, I agree with Enrieque and say we just yank that whole passage. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) One-armed Honkers Can anyone get a screengrab of the rehearsal footage of "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree", preferrably the part where Brian Muehl has his Honker dart in front of Ernie? I thought it would be a good way to demonstrate how the Honkers are built. -- MuppetDude 23:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :This shot? —Scott (talk) 03:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::That's a great shot (perfect for Muehl's page), but after rewatching the footage I noticed that the shot I wanted (during the filming of the bit) was actually a bad one, as Muehl's Honker is partially hidden by a camera, so you can't really see his full design. There's a lot of good shots of Kathy Mullen with her green Honker, and there's clearly no right arm on it, so I think that's a better way to show it. -- MuppetDude 14:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't think the image provided was a good one. With the way the arm goes around the body, it's hardly noticable that the Honker only has one arm. An image of the Honker puppets from the right-side view would be better. --Minor muppetz 19:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is a good picture (to me), but it didn't quite illustrate what I was looking for. I think it looks great on Brian Muehl's page, so it's a keeper. -- MuppetDude 20:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) First Appearance when was the Honkers first appearance on Sesame Street? I have always wondered about that.-- Fuzzyface32 1:47, 06 December 2006 :The earliest known appearance I can find is Episode 1706. (A bit delayed, I know.) ---- Jesse (talk) 02:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::The CTW Archives has a press release for season 12, announcing the Honkers as new characters. --Minor muppetz 03:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry! The EKA I can find is now Episode 1576, the Season 13 premiere. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC)